Viviendo entre pesadillas
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Pre-WDC. Familia Arclight. Además de los planes para destruir a Faker, la familia Arclight tiene otras cosas más importantes que lidiar. Como un padre que se ha convertido en un chiquillo y que además, los trata de manera cruel. 10 viñetas.
1. Perdido

**Claim: **Familia Arclight (Byron, Chris, Thomas y Mihael)  
**Notas: **Situado en el año en que Tron estuvo haciendo planes.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family.  
**Tabla de retos: **Angst.  
**Tema: **02. Perdido.

* * *

El piso cruje bajo sus pasos apresurados, casi violentos. Chris no está preocupado por su cabello mojado, largo y molesto al andar, que se pega a sus mejillas acariciándolo con dedos fríos, mucho menos por sus ropas empapadas, que dejan un camino de agua al andar. Tiene las manos ocupadas en las llaves, en recordar con exactitud cuál es la que pertenece a casa y temiendo a la vez que no funcione, que no haya refugio para él, salvo junto a sus hermanos, en aquél orfanato olvidado del mundo. Sin embargo, tras luchar largos y desesperantes minutos contra la puerta, ésta cede bajo su peso y Chris se encuentra en su primer y único hogar, del que nunca debió partir, al que nunca debió regresar.

No hay luz, por supuesto, se recuerda cuando busca el interruptor sin resultados. No hay nada, salvo recuerdos, promesas, decepciones y hubieras. Lo que más le duele es la traición de Faker, reciente como una cicatriz en su pecho. También le duele su estupidez, la ingenuidad con la que pasaba los días en su solariega mansión, pensando que lo ayudaría a encontrar a su padre. Cuánto debió reírse Faker a sus espaldas, cuántas mentiras habían salido de sus labios y él nunca se había dado cuenta. Cuánto (demasiado) se había acercado a sus hijos, Kaito y Haruto, pensando en sus hermanos olvidados, sólo para ganar dicha traición.

Y ahora, ¿qué le quedaba? ¿Qué, salvo una casa a oscuras y esperanzas tan sombrías como el cielo nocturno? Podía buscar a Mihael, traer a Thomas de vuelta, reconstruir una familia sin su elemento principal. Pero, ¿de verdad podía hacerlo? ¿Quería hacerlo él solo, ahora que era mayor? Por supuesto, el dinero no faltaría en casa, su padre se había ocupado de ello sin saberlo. Los frutos de su trabajo con Faker, otras investigaciones por su cuenta y su herencia familiar eran suficientes para sacarlos de apuros, aunque, claro está, Chris tendría que conseguir un trabajo para mantener las escuelas, los gastos y los libros. ¿Quería hacerlo, aún así? ¿Podía hacerlo sin quejarse?

No, la respuesta es no. Lo sabe y le da tanta vergüenza que se encoge detrás de la puerta de entrada, temblando a causa del frío y del miedo que ha logrado embargarlo de pronto, tan de prisa como su mundo al hacerse pedazos. No puede hacerlo sin su padre, nunca ha podido. Y piensa, su primer y único paso, el que de verdad importa, es buscarlo. Dónde y cómo, eso es lo que menos importa.

Luego...

Sus ojos brillan através del flequillo cuando un rayo atraviesa el cielo, cortándolo limpiamente por la mitad. Durante un instante, las nubes se tiñen de diversos tonos de azul y negro, durante unos instantes, sus ojos también.

—Luego venganza —susurra con la voz cargada de odio. Venganza por él, por su padre y su familia, reducida ahora a un cuarto a oscuras donde él se esconde.

—Muy bien —susurra una voz, que logra sobresaltarlo. Solitarios pero potentes aplausos resuenan en el lugar—. Muy bien, Chris.

—¿Quién es? —inquiere, preparándose para cualquier eventualidad, aunque la voz infantil le indica que quizá no tendrá que usar la fuerza, pero sí llamar a la policía.

—¿No me reconoces? —una figura, aún más pequeña que Mihael en esos momentos, aparece frente a sus ojos, con los brazos extendidos como si quisiera darle un abrazo. Es un niño sin duda, pero hay algo extraño en él, algo que también logra aterrorizarlo—. Esa no es forma de recibir a tu padre, Chris.

Como si fuera su obra, otro rayo cruza el cielo, iluminándolo momentáneamente. Frente a Chris hay un niño de ojos dorados y cabello a juego, vestido de ese tono característico de verde, el favorito de su padre. Su cabello es una trenza pulcra y perfecta, sus ademanes, elegantes y suaves. Toda la figura de su padre está en él (como si el niño de las fotos de su infancia se hubiese escapado del marco para aparecer ante él como un fantasma), pero, ¿cómo puede ser él? ¡¿Cómo?!

—Chris, trae a Mihael y Thomas inmediatamente. Mañana mismo si es necesario. Tenemos cosas qué hacer. Venganza, por ejemplo.

—Sí, padre —acepta Chris inmediatamente, sin cuestionarse más la situación. Se sentía perdido sin Byron y ahora que ha regresado, en esa extraña forma, con esa extraña sonrisa, no necesita nada más.

Habrá tiempo para hablar o no, puede que nada vuelva a ser lo mismo. Pero de una cosa sí está seguro: de su venganza y de que no descansará (ninguno de ellos) hasta que esté completa.


	2. Cambiar

**Claim: **Familia Arclight (Byron, Chris, Thomas y Mihael)  
**Notas: **Situado en el año en que Tron estuvo haciendo planes.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family.  
**Tabla de retos: **Angst.  
**Tema: **09. Cambiar.

* * *

Hace frío, un frío cortante que le araña los brazos mientras trata de cubrirse con las manos, en un vano intento por protegerse del que parece ser el último día del otoño. El cielo sobre su cabeza es de un tono gélido, parece congelado y distante, como el mundo a su alrededor, al que no le importa un carajo el que esté en un orfanato, mucho menos esperando a la directora del plantel, que lo ha llamado seguramente para darle una regañina, cosa habitual para él, etiquetado como el busca pleitos de la institución. Lo que no se explica y tampoco es que piense mucho en ello mientras se congela frente al despacho de la mujer, bajo un cielo que se va tornando oscuro, es por qué ha llamado a Mihael también, él, claro ejemplo del buen comportamiento.

—¿Qué sucede, nii-sama? —pregunta el de ojos verdes, temblando a su lado. Los primeros signos de la niñez han comenzado a abandonar su rostro, que se ha vuelto más afilado, pero Thomas cree que nunca podrá dejar de ver al niño en él, al pequeño llorón al que le encantaba molestar.

—No lo sé —responde el rubio con tono enfadado. Durante un instante fulmina con la mirada el despacho de la directora, la sólida fachada de tono gris, tan indiferente como todo a su alrededor, como si esperase obtener una respuesta. Por supuesto, nada sucede y para evitar sentirse aún más ridículo, Thomas dirige toda su atención a su hermano menor, que tiene la bufanda chueca y las mejillas sonrosadas, síntoma inequívoco de un inminente resfriado—. Te enfermarás —puntualiza, acercándose para acomodarle la bufanda, de un tono rosáceo, acorde a su cabello y ropa en general.

—Lo siento, nii-sama —se disculpa Mihael, pero una pequeña sonrisa tiembla en sus labios mientras se deja hacer, contento por primera vez de estar ahí parado, en lugar de estar dentro, en su clase de cocina—. ¿Crees que tarde mucho? —aunque no lo expresa con palabras, su pregunta implícita es: ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? ¿Y cómo podemos remediarlo?

—Más le vale —amenaza, levantando un puño tras haber terminado con la bufanda de su hermano—. ¿Quién se cree que es para tenernos esperando? Ya verá cuando...

Nadie llega a escuchar qué le sucederá a la directora ante la ira de Thomas, la puerta del despacho se abre y una única figura sale del lugar, alta, delgada y majestuosa, capaz de robarle las palabras de los labios, de detener el tiempo, de traer recuerdos olvidados y de hacer nacer nuevas esperanzas. ¿Qué importa el frío, ante la visión de su hermano mayor? ¿Qué importa la estúpida directora, cuando Chris ha regresado a buscarlos, por fin, tras cinco años de silencio?

—¡Nii-sama! —Mihael es el primero en acercarse a Chris, que luce un abrigo azul oscuro a juego con sus ojos, fríos como el invierno que se avecina. No hay necesidad de preguntarle por qué se ha presentado, pues el día en que se separaron, quedó implícito que un reencuentro implicaría un nuevo comienzo, el fin de la separación.

—Así que esto era lo que quería la vieja —Thomas se reune con ellos, parados a pocos centímetros de distancia el uno de otro, observándose como si trataran de reconocerse. Chris ha crecido un palmo mientras estaba fuera, es tan alto que incluso Thomas tiene que subir la mirada para encontrar sus ojos, que no le parecen tan cálidos como cuando eran niños, se leían cuentos y trenzaban el cabello el uno del otro—. Bueno, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

—Ahora —responde Chris y no hace ningún ademán que indique que habrá el tan esperado abrazo, mucho menos hay lágrimas en sus ojos, aunque en los de Mihael brillan como pequeñas joyas a la luz de la tarde—. Ya hablé con la directora y está todo preparado. Vayan por sus cosas, inmediatamente.

—¡Sí, nii-sama! —se apresura a obedecer el menor de los hermanos, con una sonrisa en el rostro de la que no participan los demás. Thomas ha hecho tantas travesuras que sabe reconocer cuando algo va mal, sabe leer el rostro y en el de su hermano no puede ver nada bueno. Sus labios apretados en una fina línea, los ojos entrecerrados, fríos y distantes como el cielo, la manera en que los observa, como si fueran totalmente desconocidos... Algo va mal y si Mihael lo ha visto pero no quiere aceptarlo, recae en él la responsabilidad de sacarlo todo a la luz.

—¿Qué sucede, Chris? —inquiere en tono agresivo, Mihael hace ademán de acallarlo, sin duda para decir algo tonto como que no debe de haber hostilidades entre ellos, pero es absurdo el sólo pensarlo, pues Chris se presentó ya con una actitud hostil—. ¿Dónde está nuestro padre? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué de pronto regresas a buscarnos? ¡Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de que tenías hermanos!

—Basta, Thomas —una ira totalmente extraña en Chris, el tranquilo de la familia, reluce en sus ojos y parece salir de cada uno de sus poros mientras los encara, transmitiéndoles con ese sólo gesto lo decepcionado que se siente al verlos, tan desobedientes y tan iguales a como los dejó—. Hablaremos más tarde, cuando nuestro padre esté presente. Por ahora, sólo recoge tus cosas. Quiero que estén aquí en 20 minutos.

Mihael vuelve a asentir, echando a correr en un vendaval de colores rosados y claros. La felicidad irradia de él como un aura, misma de la que Thomas estaría encantado de participar, pero no puede, aunque el pensamiento de ver a su padre lo hace feliz. Aunque el pensamiento de que volverán a ser una familia (de que todo volverá a ser como antes), debería de ser suficiente razón y consuelo para dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios. Algo va mal y lo sabe, lo intuye cuando Chris les da la espalda, mirando la lejanía con nostalgia. Pero, ¿qué? ¿Y por qué se los oculta?

.

—Los he traído, padre —informa Chris cuando abre la puerta de su antigüa casa, llena de recuerdos que pronto se convierten en pesadillas. Su voz está llena del respeto que recuerdan siempre le profesó, pero la figura ante ellos no puede ser más extraña, más diferente del hombre con monóculo y sonrisa cálida que les leía cuentos antes de dormir.

—Bienvenidos, Thomas, Mihael, ¡qué grandes están! —su padre (si es que pueden llamar padre a esa cosa), está sentado sobre el largo sofá de color rojo que siempre ha adornado la sala de estar, su cuerpo, que antes encajaba perfectamente entre los cojines, ahora es pequeño (tan pequeño que Mihael piensa si no le están jugando una broma), acorde a su voz infantil pero ilógico cuando se le compara con el odio en sus ojos, la ira en sus pupilas.

Mihael tiene ganas de preguntar qué está sucediendo, qué le ha pasado a su padre. Pero ninguna palabra sale de sus labios, fuertemente apretados para no dejar escapar un grito. En su lugar, su mano busca la de Thomas y se aferra al dobladillo de su camisa, con tanta fuerza que casi podría romperla si se lo propusiera. En silencio, ese gesto dice mucho y no pasa desapercibido para nadie en la habitación. Es un gesto que pide protección, ayuda, una explicación, pero que lo único que encuentra es la misma respuesta. Thomas cierra sus dedos alrededor de su mano, como si se dispusiera a echar a correr inmediatamente. La pregunta: ¿De verdad eres nuestro padre? Queda acallada por la sonrisa de nuevo Byron Arclight.

Una amplia sonrisa de dientes perfectos, en la que pueden reconocer (dolorosamente), al padre que ahora sí parecen haber perdido para siempre.


	3. Corazón roto

**Claim: **Familia Arclight (Byron, Chris, Thomas y Mihael)  
**Notas: **Situado en el año en que Tron estuvo haciendo planes.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family.  
**Tabla de retos: **Angst.  
**Tema: **08. Corazón roto.

* * *

—V, ven aquí, ahora mismo —la voz de su padre rompe el silencio que habita la casa, como un monstruo siempre al acecho. Todos dan un respingo al escucharla, tan cerca que casi les parece tener al hombre-niño a pocos centímetros de distancia, mirándolos con una mueca burlona en los labios. Nadie se ha acostumbrado a su presencia, por supuesto y Chris duda que lleguen a hacerlo algún día.

Mihael se limpia las manchas de té que le han caído sobre las piernas, tratando de que no se note lo nervioso y aliviado que está a la vez de que no haya sido llamado. Thomas tiene una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, una expresión que Chris conoce bien y que sólo le indica que está asustado, asustado pero ocultándolo tras la fachada de siempre, la de bravucón despreocupado. No, nadie puede acostumbrarse al nuevo Byron, a su padre... A Tron. Pero sus órdenes son absolutas y aunque él también se sorprende sintiéndose un tanto incómodo mientras se dirige hacia él, también se enorgullece de saber que es en quien más confía. Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Sí, Tron? —por un momento la palabra "padre" lucha por salir de sus labios, delatando su miedo e incomodidad. Por supuesto, este hecho no pasa inadvertido por Tron, que sonríe sólo un poco, dejando que la sensación de desasosiego crezca en el interior de su hijo, un malestar que, de alguna manera, lo hace sentir bien.

—Faker está poniéndose en marcha, quiero que averigües qué está haciendo y dónde —hay anuncios en televisión, entre sus programas de caricaturas, comerciales. Cada vez que los ve, Byron siente que su interior arde de furia, de ganas, de anticipación. Sabe cómo va a destruirlo, lo imagina con cada poro de su ser, pero no puede hacerlo si no se anticipa a cada uno de sus movimientos antes.

—Sí, Tron —repite el joven, arrodillándose ante él como una muestra de sumisión. Su cabello, largo y plateado como la luna, roza el suelo con un sonido gracioso, que a todos pasa desapercibido. Sus hermanos tienen la vista fija en él, esperando, deseando que nada salga mal. Cuando el niño no dice nada, Chris se da por bien servido y se dirige hacia la sala de estar, donde tomará su deck y demás cosas para salir en pos de la tarea que le ha dejado su padre.

—Ah, V, se me olvidaba —Tron despega los ojos de la pantalla y se incorpora sobre la silla para encarar a sus hijos, que hacen todo lo posible por ocultar su miedo—. ¿Qué hay acerca de los hijos de Faker? Tú conviviste con ellos, ¿no? Cuéntame.

—Yo... —Chris se permite un momento de duda, en el que los recuerdos lo inundan, como el aroma del té derramado por su hermano menor. ¿Sus hijos? ¿Los niños con los que convivió durante cinco años? ¿Los que, de alguna manera, llegaron a ser también sus hermanos, tal vez un poco más?—. Son dos. Kaito y Haruto. Haruto es el menor, es de complexión frágil y siempre está enfermo. No puedo asegurarlo, pero parece ser que Faker se preocupa mucho por él.

—¡Vaya! —comienza a aplaudir, el sonido reverberando como un eco triste y casi diabólico en la habitación—. Eso suena interesante, servirá de mucho. Gracias, V.

Chris hace una leve reverencia, incapaz de hablar. La traición de Faker sigue fresca en su memoria y aunque sabe no puede compararse con lo que le hizo a su padre, le duele pensar en lo mucho que ha perdido, en lo estúpido que fue y... Y sí, sobretodo en Kaito y Haruto, daños colaterales en esa absurda pero necesaria guerra.

—¿Y qué hay de Kaito? —inquiere, con un tono de voz malicioso. De alguna manera, Tron lo sabe. Lo sucedido en esos cinco años, la amistad que surgió tras varios duelos, las noches de desvelo, los sentimientos encontrados. Lo sabe y casi está seguro de que estuvo ahí esa noche, antes de aparecer frente a él en casa. La noche en que, en un arrebato de furia, destruyó lo poco que tenía con Kaito bajo la lluvia.

—Kaito se preocupa mucho por Haruto —confiesa el mayor de los Arclight, notando cómo sus hermanos empiezan la retirada. Incluso ellos deben saber, supone. Por la manera en cómo tiemblan sus manos, convertidas en puños sobre sus costados. La frialdad que no llega del todo a impregnar su voz, la manera en la que dice el nombre de Kaito. Si no lo saben, entonces lo intuyen y esa, desgraciadamente, es una debilidad difícil de ocultar—. Haruto es su punto débil, el de ambos. Si queremos causarles daño, ahí es a donde debemos dirigirnos.

Tron comienza a reír justo en el momento en que Mihael y Thomas abandonan el lugar, buscando un refugio seguro. Le parece inmensamente divertido que Chris le sea tan leal como para revelarle dicha información, concerniente a una persona tan especial para él, concerniente a la que creyó sería su nueva familia. Y tanto como a Tron le parece divertido, a Chris le parece horrible. Tan horrible como debió sentirse Kaito esa noche, la lluvia escurriendo por su cuerpo, ocultando las lágrimas, deslavando su corazón roto. Tan horrible pero tan necesario.

_La venganza es primero_, se recuerda, mientras deja a su padre riéndose solo, dispuesto a cumplir con la tarea que le han asignado. _Con Kaito todo terminó... Más bien, nunca empezó_.


	4. Roto

**Claim: **Familia Arclight (Byron, Chris, Thomas y Mihael)  
**Notas: **Situado en el año en que Tron estuvo haciendo planes.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family.  
**Tabla de retos: **Angst.  
**Tema: **01. Roto.

* * *

—¿Cómo está, Tron? —es un día como tantos otros en la casa de los Arclight, en donde la rutina, aunque macabra, es pan de cada día. Mihael y su padre están sentados en la mesa de la cocina, degustando unos cuantos pastelillos que el menor de la familia ha hecho, pues es en lo único en lo que puede volcarse para no perder la razón. De otro modo, se volvería loco sólo escuchando los planes de su padre, las riñas de sus hermanos mayores y las risas, teñidas de esa voz tan extraña, del hombre que ahora, convertido en niño, fue alguna vez su adorado padre.

—¡Delicioso, delicioso! —aplaude Tron, que tiene las mejillas hinchadas de pan y casi podría parecer tierno si sus gestos no se vieran tan ensayados, tan falsos—. Muy bien, III.

—Gracias —Mihael se da la vuelta para sacar una nueva bandeja de pastelitos del horno y el olor a canela le golpea el rostro mientras espera a que se enfríen, tratando de no sentirse demasiado orgulloso de las palabras halagüeñas de su padre. Al menos puede ser útil en algo y eso lo hace feliz—. ¿Quieres un poco más?

No hay respuesta. Tron se queda callado e inmóvil, como esperando algo. Algo que sucede en los próximos segundos, algo que no augura nada bueno. Un estridente sonido reverbera por las paredes de la casa, que tiemblan como sacudidas por un huracán. En el silencio, súbitamente la voz de Chris se alza como un rayo, pero más que enojado se escucha asustado, aterrorizado, un sentimiento que logra contagiar a su hermano, más no a su padre, que de pronto parece divertido ante la situación, como un niño en una feria, pidiendo entrar a la casa del terror.

—¡V, nii-sama! ¿Qué sucede? —tras lanzarle una mirada a su padre, que parece calmado y compuesto y que le da un último trago a su té, Mihael echa a correr hacia la entrada, de donde se escucha proviene todo el alboroto—. ¡V, nii-sama! —el menor de los Arclight se imagina toda clase de tragedias y el miedo arraigado a ser devuelto al orfanato, sin más posibilidad, hace que le tiemblen las piernas.

Por supuesto, no está preparado para la visión que le espera en la sala de estar, donde dos figuras yacen sobre la alfombra, su sangre perdiéndose entre la tela roja. Uno de ellos es su hermano, IV, que es el que más sangra. El líquido rojizo resbala por su rostro como si fuesen lágrimas, no sabe ni se imagina cómo ha logrado llegar a casa cuando parece estar inconsciente, pálido como la muerte. La otra figura es una mujer joven, o al menos parece serlo debajo de la piel enrojecida, quemada, que emana un olor desagradable. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué su hermano está tan herido?

—¡Hay que hacer algo! —se apresura a decir y se arrodilla frente a Thomas, en un arrebato de desesperación—. Thomas nii-sama, Thomas... —poco le importa el código que Tron les ha puesto como nombres, es su hermano y puede que esté muriendo, ¿cómo va a llamarlo IV en los que podrían ser sus últimos momentos?

—Mihael... —su voz es débil pero logra brindarle cierta esperanza al joven, que se inclina sobre él para prodigarle todos sus cuidados.

—Está bien, nii-sama, te ayudaremos... Los ayudaremos —se corrige al ver a la chica, sobre la que Chris está inclinado, observándola con temor e indignación—. V nii-sama, tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia. No sé qué sucedió pero...

—Ninguna ambulancia —dice Tron, que de pronto aparece ante ellos como si fuese un fantasma de horrible sonrisa—. IV cumplía mis órdenes, era de esperarse que sucediese algo así. No podía manejar la carta.

—¡Pero, Tron...! —las voces de los dos hermanos se escuchan al unísono, pero sólo Mihael parece desafiante, como siempre, Chris se rinde a los deseos de su padre, cosa que hace que Mihael se sienta realmente enojado.

—No —dice en voz alta, en lo que casi podría llegar a ser un grito—. Nada de hospitales. IV se curará, no te preocupes. No es nada grave, ¿verdad, IV?

—Sí... No es nada —responde conforme a lo esperado, cosa que indigna más a su hermano menor.

—Pero, ¿y la chica? ¡Ella...! ¡No pensarán dejarla morir, ¿verdad?! —hay verdadera angustia en su voz y gracias al cielo, Thomas se une a ella.

—¿Cómo está Rio? ¿Cómo está?

—Estará bien —promete Tron y sus palabras parecen mentiras—. V, llévala al hospital más cercano. Déjala fuera, que nadie te va. IV ya cumplió su cometido, nosotros no tenemos por qué hacernos cargo de ella.

—Sí, Tron.

—¡No, espera...! —las súplicas de Thomas son inútiles y aunque su visión es borrosa, aunque la cabeza amenaza con explotarle, aunque podría perder el ojo, que sigue sangrando de forma copiosa, su mirada no se despega de Chris cuando éste levanta la menuda figura que es Rio, casi deforme por las llamas, sin cabello y la piel como cera derretida—. ¡Rio...!

—He dicho que es suficiente —Tron se acerca a él, hasta que su rostro queda a escasos centímetros de distancia. No parece enojado, pero su tono de voz es absoluto—. Olvídate de ella. Descansa, III se ocupará de ti.

—Sí, IV nii-sama, yo... Aquí estaré —aunque no sabe si podrá ayudarlo, si podrá salvar su ojo sangrante, Mihael está dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible por su hermano mayor, aquél que lo cuidó en el orfanato, tanto en los tiempos buenos como en los malos.

—Y una última cosa, IV —una lenta sonrisa se extiende por su rostro, cubierto por la máscara—. Buen trabajo.

Thomas se sume en la inconsciencia con esas últimas palabras resonando en su cabeza. Aún está preocupado por Rio, aún se siente culpable, estúpido y sucio, pero el que su padre lo haya felicitado... Sí, suena horrible, pero hace que valga la pena, todo, incluso el haber dañado a Kamishiro Rio.


	5. Deseo

**Claim: **Familia Arclight (Byron, Chris, Thomas y Mihael)  
**Notas: **Situado en el año en que Tron estuvo haciendo planes.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family.  
**Tabla de retos: **Angst.  
**Tema: **06. Deseo…

* * *

Tron observa sus facciones, el secreto tras la máscara que sólo le pertenece a él. Cuando era más joven (¿no suena estúpido el sólo decirlo?), cuando era más ingenuo, pensaba que podría dar todo por ser rejuvenecer, tantos años como fuese posible, tantos como le permitieran ser capaz de corretear al lado de sus hijos, trepar árboles e ir de campamento. Ahora, ese deseo absurdo le parece irónico, mientras recorre con las yemas de los dedos las líneas de su rostro, apenas visibles, nuevas como las de un recién nacido. O al menos, de la parte que está presente. La otra es una masa oscura llena de estrellas, un abismo sin fondo que habla del vacío en su interior, un precio demasiado alto a pagar por un deseo tan idiota. A veces piensa, con terror renovado, que esta pequeña galaxia se extiende por sus mejillas sólo un poco cada día, devorándolo sin su conocimiento, terminando lentamente con sus sueños de venganza y retaliación. Pero conforme los días se suceden unos a otros y él permanece tan impasible como siempre, el terror remite hasta convertirse en un grito sordo en su cabeza, acallado por las voces apremiantes que le hablan de planes y momentos de acción.

Ah, los días impasibles, inmutables, en un calendario que no deja de girar. Sabe además que está vivo y que tiene esperanza por el mismo pasar del tiempo, pues pronto ha llegado un día especial e importante, pero igual de irónico que los muchos otros que ha pasado en esta tierra bajo su nueva y extraña forma. Su cumpleaños. ¿Cuántos cumple ya? ¿Cuarenta y cuatro...? No, no vale la pena pensarlo. El tiempo se ha detenido para él y ahora no tiene más de 12 años, aunque en su interior vivan casi cinco décadas de tristeza.

—Tron, el desayuno está listo —la voz del menor de sus hijos lo saca de sus cavilaciones, se ha tardado más de la cuenta en bajar y a nadie le ha pasado desapercibido, así como a él tampoco se le ha pasado que todos están muy conscientes de la fecha que es. Durante un segundo, el mismo que tarda en ponerse de pie y abrir la puerta, el recuerdo de sus pequeños tendiéndole corbatas de regalo y cajitas mal envueltas lo asalta, tirando por los suelos su determinación de olvidar. Casi cinco décadas, ¿eh?

—Buenos días, Tron —lo saluda Chris cuando lo ve entrar al comedor, donde todos lo esperan, con los rostros tensos. Sin duda no han olvidado el día que es, el momento especial que los mantenía unidos cuando todo era normal y corriente. De otro modo, Thomas ya habría desaparecido para complacer a sus fans, Chris estaría leyendo un libro y III se había ido a su clase de cocina. De otro modo, no permanecerían allí, sentados a la mesa, con expresiones incómodas y un tanto asustadas. Los viejos hábitos tardan mucho en morir.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Es un día especial? —se burla el hombre-niño, tomando su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, donde queda muy extraño a la vista de todos.

—Traeré el desayuno —se excusa Mihael, que no parece poder soportarlo del todo.

—Oh, ¡ya veo! —ríe Tron, con esa risa que le es tan fácil proferir pero que no tiene nada de genuina—. Es mi cumpleaños, ¿no es así? ¡Qué bueno que se acordaron!

Frente a él, Mihael ha puesto un poco de pan tostado y fruta, acompañado con jugo de naranja. Por supuesto, ha horneado un pastel y bollos de fruta, pero no sabe si es correcto llevarlos para compartir, en una celebración que de pronto le parece de lo más macabra.

—¿Y bien? ¿No hay un pastel para mí? —Tron comienza a golpear, como un niño pequeño y berrinchudo, el plato con sus cubiertos, logrando que el sonido metálico reverbere por las paredes de la casa—. ¡Hay que celebrar! —exclama—. ¡Para eso están aquí, ¿no?!

—III, el pastel —se apresura a ordenar Chris, sentado a mano derecha de su padre, tratando de mirar a cualquier dirección menos a él. Thomas, por su parte, sigue con la mirada la silueta de su hermano menor, súbitamente interesado en ayudar.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Tron —murmura Mihael al dejar la tarta frente a él, de un suave color verde, el preferiro de su padre. Chris y Thomas corean la felicitación con voces susurrantes, temerosos de que las palabras puedan herirlos de pronto.

—¡Qué bien, incluso tiene una vela! —sus aplausos, tan característicos en él logran sobresaltarlos durante un segundo, en el que todos tiene la vista fija en la solitaria velita que adorna el pastel, sin número definido—. Gracias, III. Siempre eres muy diligente.

Mihael hace una reverencia, las palabras atoradas en su garganta como un nudo. Le alegra que su padre lo halague, pero a la vez, el ser que está sentado frente a él es tan diferente a su padre que no sabe qué pensar.

—Muy bien, entonces soplo la vela y pido un deseo, ¿verdad? —Tron cierra los ojos en gesto infantil, toma aire ante la atenta mirada de sus hijos, en apariencia mayores que él y apaga la vela de un solo soplido, tras el cual empieza a reír alegremente—. Deseo... —sus ojos recorren a cada uno de los presentes. Chris, con su semblante impasible. Thomas, frío como una tumba y Mihael, emocionado pero silencioso, antes de decir—: Deseo que Faker sufra lo que yo sufrí. Más si es posible.

El hombre-niño aplaude y ríe, en el paroxismo de la alegría, le imbuye a sus hijos fuertemente la idea de que todo aquello ha sido un error, de que el mundo no debería de ser así, de que quizás su padre tiene razón y Faker merece sufrir por lo que les ha hecho.

—Bueno, ¿a dónde están los platos? ¡Sírvanse todos, estoy seguro de que III hizo un pastel excelente! ¡Anden! —Mihael se apresura a ir por los platos y todos se sirven una porción grande de pastel, cuyo relleno es de chocolate. El pedazo de Tron, por supuesto, es el más grande y va coronado de una gran fresa, que no deja de alabar.

Es un cumpleaños feliz, después de todo, piensa el niño, saboreando con demasiado gusto su pastel. Sus hijos, por supuesto, no comparten dicha opinión. Intercambian rápidas miradas por sobre la mesa, apenas degustando el pastel, su único pensamiento se centra en el deseo de su padre y en la manera más rápida de hacerlo realidad para que la pesadilla se acabe.


	6. Extrañar

**Claim: **Familia Arclight (Byron, Chris, Thomas y Mihael)  
**Notas: **Situado en el año en que Tron estuvo haciendo planes.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family.  
**Tabla de retos: **Angst.  
**Tema: **10. Extrañar.

* * *

—No me llamarán padre nunca más —el recuerdo aún está fresco en sus mentes, como si revivieran el momento una y otra vez—. Ya no soy su padre —había dicho Tron esa noche, mientras se encontraban reunidos en el comedor, lleno de polvo, telarañas y recuerdos—. Así como nosotros ya no somos una familia.

—¿Entonces cómo debemos llamarte p-pa...? —antes de que Thomas pudiese detenerlo, Mihael había hablado, atropellando las palabras y deteniéndose abruptamente al darse cuenta de su error.

—Mi nombre es Tron —había reído el chiquillo, como si algo muy divertido hubiese sucedido. No había sombra de su padre en sus ojos, al menos, no que ellos pudieran verla, no había sombra de Byron Arclight, mucho menos piedad o empatía—. Y ustedes ya no son Mihael, Thomas y Chris.

—¿Entonces cómo...? —Mihael parece el más reacio al cambio, pues es el único que habla, que aún trata de llevar todo al terreno de la lógica donde se puede manejar. Sin embargo, si alguien se detuviera a ver a Thomas detenidamente, podría ver la desesperación en sus ojos, la manera en que en silencio, apoya todas y cada una de las acciones de su hermano menor.

—Tú serás III —el niño señala con su dedo índice a Mihael, que trata de permanecer calmado y asiente para aceptar su nuevo nombre con resignación. Es su padre, aunque no pueda verlo en sus ojos o acciones. Es su padre, el que le traía regalos extraños y lo cargaba cuando era pequeño, dándole vueltas por la habitación. ¿Cómo desobedecerlo?—. Thomas, tú serás IV. Y Chris será V. Ya no somos una familia, nuestro único propósito es destruir a Faker como él nos destruyó a nosotros y para eso no necesitamos ser una familia, ni formar lazos de sangre, ni ninguna de esas tonterías. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, Tron —dicen los tres al unísono, pues no les queda más remedio. La que debía de ser una emotiva reunión después de cinco años de separación, se deshace con un solo movimiento de la cabeza de Tron, que les indica con cierto hastío que se retiren. No hay lágrimas ni abrazos añorados durante años en la soledad de un orfanato. No hay palabras de aliento ni sonrisas cálidas, sólo queda el recuerdo, que se repite una y otra vez bajo los párpados de los presentes, mientras se dirigen hacia su habitación.

—No debiste decir nada, III —se queja Chris en cuanto se encuentran en la habitación que compartían cuando eran niños tanto Mihael como Thomas, pues Chris al ser mayor, tenía la suya propia. Las camas siguen igual que la última vez que las vieron, cuando el hombre del orfanato acudió para llevárselos por petición de su hermano. Los edredones, sin embargo, presentan una gruesa capa de polvo, que al sacudirla sólo los hace toser y llorar los ojos.

—Cállate, Chris —recalca Thomas, que se ha vuelto muy unido a Mihael desde que estuvieron en el orfanato y no soporta que nadie se meta con él. Además, también está la cuestión de que él también quería decírselo, de que apoyaba en silencio, pero fuertemente, las demandas de su hermano. Volver a ser una familia, volver a la normalidad. ¿Y qué tenía en su lugar? Un nombre falso y una cama llena de polvo, cenizas de una historia familiar que al parecer nunca iba a seguir su cauce—. No tienes ningún derecho a ordenarnos nada.

—Lo tengo, porque soy mayor que ustedes —se hace escuchar el joven, que parece muy diferente del chico que solía regañarlos con una sonrisa en los labios, la viva imagen de la serenidad y el equilibrio. Tiene el cabello demasiado largo, casi descuidado y sus ojos han perdido toda la ternura que alguna vez pudieron tener.

—En lo que a mí concierne, tú no eres mi hermano —responde Thomas, mordaz. Todos esos años abandonados a su suerte en el orfanato se han acumulado y el odio que emana de sus palabras es el resultado—. No después de que nos abandonaste y te largaste a no sé dónde. No después de que sólo volviste para traernos a esto. ¿Todavía quieres que te llame aniki? ¡No seas ridículo!

—¡Nii-sama, por favor...! —Mihael ya no puede soportarlo más, no después de esa noche. Tiene fuerza para enfrentar lo que vendrá, mucha más de la que él puede adivinar, pero por esa noche está cansado, por esa noche ya no quiere ver a nadie más pelear—. Thomas nii-sama, por favor —repite su ruego y se apresura a llegar a su lado, en medio de una nube de polvo que ha levantado al tratar de acomodar su cama.

—¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, Mihael? —inquiere con rabia el joven, misma que se suaviza al darse cuenta de que Mihael es su único aliado en esa casa de pesadilla. Dicha impresión se refuerza cuando su hermano menor se queda callado, observando detenidamente a la figura frente a ellos, con la mano en el picaporte de la habitación—. ¿No somos como extraños ahora? Yo no lo conozco, así como no conozco a Tron, aunque sea nuestro padre. Así que —empieza a decir, dirigiéndose a Chris con ferocidad—, no te atrevas a darnos órdenes.

—Todavía sigo siendo el mayor —dice Chris con calma y a Thomas le dan ganas de sacudirlo para hacerlo partícipe de sus sentimientos, de la rabia, la desesperación y el miedo que le causa ver a Tron, una caricatura de su padre y aún así, un ser añorado desde su desaparición—. Así que les guste o no, seguirán órdenes.

La puerta se cierra detrás suyo y la habitación se queda en silencio durante un largo rato, en el cual nada se mueve. Un espectador incluso podría afirmar que Thomas y Mihael son estatuas entre el polvo que los envuelve, pero si mirara más de cerca vería sus respiraciones, lentas y pausadas, que delatarían la vida en su interior.

—Vamos a dormir, Mihael —dice Thomas, haciendo a un lado las mantas de su propia cama y ordenándole a su hermano que haga lo suyo en su propia cama—. Ya arreglaremos esto mañana, te lo prometo. Y si no... —ambos se dirigen una rápida mirada, que los ha acompañado desde que se encontraron solos en el mundo, sin hermano ni padre en el cual confiar. No hay necesidad de más palabras. Sus ojos lo dicen todo.

_Y si no, tú eres mi único aliado en todo el mundo, porque los demás, son extraños a mi alrededor._


	7. Pensando en ti

**Claim: **Familia Arclight (Chris, Mihael), Tenjo Kaito, Tenjo Haruto.  
**Notas: **Situado después de la primera serie.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family.  
**Tabla de retos: **Angst.  
**Tema: **03. Pensando en ti

* * *

Mihael nunca ha estado en la casa de los Tenjo y quizá por eso todo le resulta tan interesante. Desde el robot que los saluda a las puertas de la casa, hasta el elevador de cristal que los lleva al último piso, regalándoles una vista inolvidable de la ciudad, todo le parece fascinante, aunque no tanto como la cara de su hermano mayor, de pie a su lado y tratando de lucir tan estoico como siempre.

—Oye, nii-sama —lo llama y una sonrisa maliciosa se extiende por sus labios, dándole un parecido más acentuado con Thomas, con el que al parecer ha pasado demasiado tiempo—. No te pongas nervioso, lo harás bien.

—¿De qué hablas? —dice Chris, desviando la vista para fingir que está muy interesado en el horizonte, donde solo hay un mar azul e intenso como sus ojos.

—Vamos, no tienes que fingir nii-sama —dice él e incluso se atreve a darle un codazo—. Con Kaito, ya sabes.

—No sé de qué me hablas —insiste a su vez Chris, pero no pasa desapercibido para ambos que se pone rígido cuando el ascensor se detiene y Kaito abre la puerta, en apariencia estoico (y tan ridículo como Chris, piensa Mihael) pero igual de nervioso por la visita.

—Pasen —pide con educación y es extraño verlo así, lo que acentúa la sonrisa de Mihael, pues está seguro que sólo se comporta así debido a que su hermano está presente. Sin embargo, a pesar de que es una oportunidad imperdible para observar a su hermano mayor nervioso y avergonzado, Mihael decide dejarlos estar y se desconecta de su conversación, para vagar por la habitación, muy entretenido con las vistas que las ventanas ofrecen desde todo tipo de ángulos.

Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que Yuuma derrotó a Tron y la felicidad que siente, como un cálido e interminable abrazo, lo distrae hasta el punto en que no se da cuenta de la desaparición de su hermano, que se ha ido con Kaito probablemente a tener un duelo, pero si es tan inteligente como dicen y un poco atrevido, a algo más.

—Tendré que esperarlo —suspira el joven, que sólo accedió a acompañarlo a la visita al verlo preocupado—. Ojalá no se tarde, aunque bueno, supongo que si se fue a otra cosa, sí se tardará. ¿Y mientras qué hago?

No hay nada divertido a su alrededor, en el enorme apartamento de los Tenjo. Dos sofás rojos adornan la sala de estar por demás vacía a excepción de una mesa para el café y no se ven consolas de videojuegos o una televisión en sus pulcras superficies, a pesar de que Haruto vive ahí y es tan solo un niño.

—¡Haruto! —dice encantado, como si el pequeño fuera su salvador, a pesar de que no lo ha visto ni escuchado en todo el tiempo que lleva en la casa—. ¿Dónde estará? —la pregunta es sólo para despistar a cualquiera que pueda estar escuchando, pues siempre cabe la posibilidad de que Chris y Kaito no estén demasiado lejos, haciendo lo que sea que hagan y les da tanta verguenza.

En realidad, Mihael ha comenzado a acercarse al elevador que lleva al último piso y donde si mal no recuerda, está localizada la habitación de Haruto. No es que sean los mejores amigos, de hecho, no recuerda haber hablado con él en una sola ocasión, pero es su última esperanza para no aburrirse durante algún tiempo, quizás una hora o dos, dependiendo de si a Chris y Kaito les lleva tanto tiempo hacer... Lo que sea que hagan otra vez.

—¿Haruto...? —el elevador abre sus puertas en una habitación enorme, cuyo piso está lleno de estrellas de colores, un mar donde parece flotar la solitaria cama, donde Haruto duerme, ajeno a su visitante.

Mihael está a punto de marcharse, pensando en que tal vez puede molestar a Chris, cuando Haruto se incorpora, sobresaltado, de la cama. Su respiración es rápida, como si hubiera corrido una maratón, pero el sudor que perla sus mejillas y los ojos que buscan frenéticos por la habitación, hablan de una pesadilla, donde teme que el monstruo lo haya seguido a la realidad.

—¿Hermano? —dice y su tono sería suficiente para romperle el corazón a cualquier persona.

—¿Qué sucede, Haruto-kun? —pregunta el joven y durante un momento, su presencia no hace más que asustarlo más, pues Haruto se repliega contra sus mantas, eternamente el refugio de los niños asustados—. No te preocupes, no... No tengas miedo. Fue una pesadilla, ¿de acuerdo? Una pesadilla, Haruto-kun, pero ya todo está bien.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y mi hermano?

—¡Ah! Este, yo soy Mihael Arclight, el hermano de Chris. Kaito está con él allá abajo, aunque no me preguntes que están haciendo porque no sé y creo que no quiero saber tampoco —Haruto ríe al ver el nerviosismo de su interlocutor y este gesto los tranquiliza a ambos, permitiendo una conversación normal—. Lo siento por haber entrado aquí sin permiso, es que me aburría esperando a Chris y pensé... No sabía que estabas tomando una siesta.

—No, está bien —dice Haruto y como prueba de amistad le ofrece un asiento en su cama, indicándole el lugar con unas palmaditas de su diminuta mano—. Me sentí mejor cuando te vi. Yo tenía...

—Una pesadilla, lo sé —dice Mihael, que puede notar la verguenza que el pequeño Tenjo siente y que él, en cierta medida, refleja al recordar todo el daño que le hizo en el pasado, cuando lo vio dormido y posteriormente bajo el hechizo de Tron, sin hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Sí —dice Haruto, recordando el sueño muy a su pesar. En el, su padre seguía siendo el hombre malvado que hacía sufrir a todos y tiranizaba a Kaito, el hombre que se convertía en robot y le exigía ser un sacrificio para destruir el Mundo Astral. Lo que más recuerda es el dolor, presente en su sueño con tal viveza que aun puede sentirlo, en forma de diminutas descargas eléctricas. El dolor que lo atravesó cuando fue parte del Sphere Cannon y no existía para él nada más que no fuese ese agónico color azul y los gritos de su padre.

—Haruto-kun... No te preocupes, yo también las tengo —dice Mihael y su confesión no sólo sirve para hacer sentir mejor al niño, sino para deshacerse de un secreto que todavía le pesa—. Cosas muy feas que mi padre hizo. A mí y a todos, a mis hermanos. Yo... Todavía sueño con eso y ojalá no lo hiciera ni tú tampoco, pero es muy difícil olvidar, ¿verdad?

Los días de gritos u hosco silencio. Los interminables planes para hacer a otros sufrir y las reprimendas. La duda sobre qué había bajo la máscara y si en realidad ese niño era su padre. Sus pesadillas pueden tener protagonistas diferentes, pero el temor es el mismo y por eso, Mihael puede entender a la perfección al niño a su lado, hace poco un desconocido y ahora unido a él por algo tan básico como la comprensión.

—No, está bien —repite Haruto, regalándole una sonrisa a Mihael, aunque ni siquiera sabe su nombre ni por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, entre ello, participar en su tortura—. Porque si sólo lo soñamos, significa que no es real, ¿verdad?

—No —afirma Mihael—. No es real.

Pero alguna vez lo fue y aunque la conversación con Haruto pronto toma otro camino, empezando por su presentación oficial y unos cuantos cotilleos sobre Chris, aún es muy difícil olvidar. Y ambos saben que aunque el tiempo pasa (algo que se puede ver en el hecho de que son Chris y Kaito los que terminan buscándolos al final), puede que esas pesadillas no los abandonen por el resto de su vida.


End file.
